Le voyage continue
by Istalia
Summary: Leur voyage avait commencé dès leur rencontre, et il n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Ou, comment Levy a eu les yeux verts, comment Gajeel s'est installé à Fairy Tail, comment Levy est passée du Côté Obscur, comment ils ont atterri à Sabertooth, comment ils ont rejoint de nouveau Fairy Tail. Fic faite pour la Gajevy Week, ponctuée de références... les trouverez-vous toutes?
1. The Dark Side of Levy

Bien le bonjour/soir à toutes (tous? y a-t-il seulement des mâles sur ce site?)

Voilà, je voulais faire quelque chose pour la Gajevy Week (comment ça j'ai une semaine de retard?), mais tous les sujets ne m'inspiraient pas donc j'en ai sélectionné et rajouté.

Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic en plusieurs chapitres, promis, je reprends les OS après!

Les chapitres se suivent, mais avec plus ou moins d'ellipse temporelle entre eux, mais normalement, ça reste assez clair!

Bonne lecture!

PS: le premier chapitre, vous pouvez le lire sans risque, mais après, ça spoile tout ce qui s'est passé dans les derniers chapitres (arc Tatraros et après), mais les évènements des chapitres deux et plus sortent tout droit de mon imagination (publication avant la version des faits selon le manga officiel)

Disclaimer: tout appartient à Hiro Mashima (excepté, bien sûr, le scénario (précieuuuuux))

* * *

Gajeel grogna en se réveillant.

De toutes façons, il grognait toujours, comme le lui avait si souvent dit Jubia.

Oui, mais le grognement du matin, il était sacré, c'était celui qui le réveillait totalement, il marquait la frontière entre les deux journées.

Rapide vérifications.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait depuis toujours.

Depuis qu'il était élevé par Metalicana et que des ennemis s'approchaient de la caverne, y trouver un gosse de dix ans à peine, vêtu d'habits défraîchis et couvert d'hématomes (sans gravité, mais prouvant une tendance belliqueuse), les mettait sur leurs gardes, et ils le réveillaient prudemment en le menaçant de leurs armes (rudimentaires, souvent les fourches ou de simples bâtons), mais fichtrement douloureux quand ils décidaient de s'en servir.

Depuis qu'il avait été abandonné par son dragon de père et qu'il parcourait le pays en volant sa pitance.

Depuis qu'il avait intégré Phantom Lord et commis plusieurs destructions de masse sous les ordres de José.

Depuis il avait attaqué Fairy Tail sous le nom de sa guilde, laquelle fut dissoute trop peu de temps après pour que les deux événements de fussent pas liés.

L'habitude de se méfier systématiquement de tout et de tout le monde n'avait pas pris fin en intégrant Fairy Tail. Elle n'avait pas diminué ou augmenté, c'était une habitude. Un tic. Quelque chose de machinal, d'incontrôlable.

Dès qu'il se réveillait, il vérifiait tout ce que pouvait lui informer ses sens, en commençant par les plus discrets : ouïe, toucher, odorat, goût, vue.

L'ordre était arrivé logiquement dans sa tête. Si ennemis il y avait, il devait :

\- estimer leur nombre à l'oreille,

\- vérifier s'il était lui-même libre de ses mouvements et en état de combattre,

\- évaluer l'armement des ennemis et se localiser géographiquement à l'odeur,

\- contrôler le temps qu'il avait dormi avec le goût plus ou moins désagréable dans sa bouche,

\- puis approximer l'heure avec la lumière qui passait à travers ses paupières, et finir par ouvrir les yeux s'il n'y avait pas de danger, le tout en un peu moins de trois secondes et demi.

Ce matin là, les informations qu'il recevait étaient successivement :

\- pièce suffisamment remplie et grande pour ne pas générer d'écho, murs épais d'un côté avec une fenêtre, ville portuaire, rue peu passante, probablement tôt dans la journée

\- il est intégralement vêtu, comme s'il avait été trop épuisé la veille pour se changer, quelques bleus sans gravité, libre de ses mouvements, dans un lit à la température plus élevée que l'habituelle

\- pas dans sa chambre, l'odeur de Levy est présente en plus de la sienne et celle impersonnelle de la pièce (sans doute un hôtel)

\- il n'a dormi que quelques heures, huit au maximum

\- il est tôt, la fenêtre rivée sur l'est laisse passer un torrent de lumière jaune or.

Bien.

Il est donc dans un hôtel, pas ou peu blessé, hors de danger immédiat, dans le même lit que Levy.

Bieeen.

Prochaine question : « comment en est-il arrivé à ce stade ? »

Voyons... il avait une mission en cours avec Lily, avait loué cette chambre, et avait croisé par hasard Levy dans la forêt qu'il ratissait à la recherche d'un guilde de mercenaires. Ladite Levy occupée à taper sur lesdits mercenaires.

...

Passé l'instant d'étonnement, il s'était jeté avec délices dans la bagarre. Deux semaines qu'il les traquait sans succès ! DEUX putains de SEMAINES ! (saloperie de sorts qui embrouillaient les sens). Alors que la crevette leur tombait dessus par hasard et faisait des ravages dans leurs rangs.

Comment il avait su que c'était par hasard ?

En comparant les dégâts qu'elle avait subi et son niveau de magie avec le nombre de mercenaires à terre.

Elle s'était battue avant, et leur était tombée dessus en fuyant.

Donc l'urgence immédiate avait été de la sortir de là en faisant le plus de blessés dans les rangs ennemis pour leur faire passer l'envie de taper LA crevette officielle de SA guilde.

Sauf que le sort qui avait assommé Levy n'était pas prévu.

Non.

Du tout.

Au repos, pour un cœur fonctionnant à 57 battements/minutes, comme celui de Gajeel, pour un homme de 70 kg, il faut environ 52 secondes pour que les 5200mL de sang fassent le tour du corps, en considérant comme point de repère un unique globule rouge. En combat, avec un cœur à, disons, 80 battements/minutes (il venait de commencer à se battre), il lui faut 37 secondes pour faire un tour.

Il aurait donc été faux de dire que « son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour avant qu'il ne vire berserk et qu'il se jette sur les assaillants qui s'apprêtaient à lui donner le coup de grâce ». En fait, ça avait pris un peu moins d'un dixième de seconde. On fait partie de Fairy Tail ou non !

En revanche, il n'aurait pas été faux de dire que « son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, qu'il avait réduit en bouillie fine tous les adversaires et s'était assuré que Levy était à peu près hors de danger ».

Ensuite, il l'avait transportée sur son dos vers la ville. Une heure de course. Même pour lui, Dragon Slayer supposément plus résistant que la moyenne, c'était éprouvant, même en considérant le poids plume de la blessée, si on prenait en compte toute la journée qu'il avait écoulée à passer la forêt au peigne fin. Toujours en courant. Parce qu'il était pas content. Voilà.

Une fois arrivé à son QG provisoire, il avait déposé l'adolescente sur le lit qu'il occupait et était parti à la recherche de Lily, lui-même parti chercher des kiwis en urgence (raison pour laquelle Gajeel était seul à continuer la recherche des mercenaires, l'Exeed considérant le temps qu'ils avaient passé à les chercher, celui qu'ils mettraient encore sans doute, et sa réserve de fruits dramatiquement basse, en avait conclu ses priorités de la journée.)

Pas de chat noir parlant épéiste en vue.

Étant donné la rareté de l'espèce, ça n'aurait pas dû être étonnant, mais il était tard, Gajeel était épuisé, il ignorait où trouver un docteur dans cette ville et il aurait bien apprécié un coup de main pour s'occuper des blessures de Levy.

Tant pis. Il s'était donc mis à l'ouvrage, versant de l'alcool sur les blessures les plus étendues et les bandant. Il n'était pas médecin ni infirmier, mais dans sa vie, il s'était suffisamment souvent blessé et retrouvé seul pour avoir appris s'occuper des blessures correctement.

Quand il avait vérifié son dos, là où le sort qui l'avait assommée l'avait atteinte, il avait été surpris de ne trouver aucune trace d'impact ou de brûlure. Il s'était dit que, dans la mêlée, il n'avait pas dû bien distinguer les événements, et avait rangé le souvenir dans la case notée « pas important, mais à conserver, on sait jamais » de sa mémoire. Il avait assez souvent expérimenté l'impact qu'un petit détail pouvait avoir sur l'avenir. (en l'occurrence, c'était le nombre de marches qui menait à une planque. Il avait mal compté, en avait raté une dans le noir total et avait failli de s'étaler au sol, ce qui aurait immanquablement signalé sa présence.)

Finalement il l'avait allongée dans le lit, avant, épuisé, de s'affaler de l'autre côté dudit lit. Il n'avait jamais autant béni les lits doubles des hôtels.

En rentrant, Lily, prévenant, avait dû le trouver ainsi et l'avait placé sous la couette.

...

Ok.

Donc tooouuut allait bien.

Il fallait juste clarifier les choses. Il doutait que Lily se fasse des idées, et même si on lui avait raconté l'affaire Phantom Lord versus Fairy Tail en détails, il avait constaté de ses yeux que les deux Gajeel étaient différents (comme Gaara, en fait, (pré et post "effet Naruto")), et que celui de Fairy Tail préférerait mourir plutôt que de faire du mal à ses camarades (quoi qu'il chercherait sans doute le solution « baston » auparavant), mais Levy allait sans doute s'imaginer des choses. Le fait qu'ils aient dormi dans le même lit et que quelqu'un ait soigné ses plaies risquait de ne pas arranger la compréhension.

Il se redressa en soupirant, se gratta la tête et quitta finalement le cocon des draps. Il s'apprêtait à descendre chercher un petit déjeuner, quand une voix le fit se retourner. Il connaissait la voix, le timbre, tout ça, mais le ton employé... sarcastique. Intentionnellement blessant.

« Alors comme ça tu me laisse en plan ? Kurogane ? »

"Kurogane" ? Oooooh merde...

Levy ouvrit des yeux aux iris verts, se leva, contempla ses vêtements déchirés et ses membres intégralement bandés. Elle testa chacun des ses muscles, et finit par s'étirer avec un... feulement ? De satisfaction, en faisant craquer ses vertèbres, avant de s'avancer toute en fluidité vers son vis-à-vis.

Gajeel déglutit. La veille, la voir à moitié nue ne l'avait pas vraiment gêné, car il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu et il était vraiment trop épuisé pour y penser.

Contrairement à maintenant.

Et euh... comment dire cela avec tact ?

La robe n'avait plus de « vêtement » que le nom. Concrètement, elle n'aurait quasiment rien porté, ça aurait été aussi efficace.

De trous partout, particulièrement à des endroits... euh... stratégiques, le peu de tissu qui restait couvert de sang et d'humus. En fait, Gajeel bénissait son lui de la veille qui avait fait un super travail de bandage.

Et visiblement Levy avait noté le même détail.

« Ah je comprends mieux maintenant... tu t'es amusé hier soir. Ça t'a plu, j'espère ? »

Aïe, aïe, aïe... pas cool du tout, ennuis à l'horizon... fuite à envisager... où sont les renforts ?

« Dis moi, Kurogane, il y a une question que je voulais te poser depuis un certain temps... »

Merde. Fuck. Shit. Crap. Mierda. Yebat. Elle continuait à s'avancer vers lui, avec un regard à la fois monstrueusement pervers et qui en même temps lui promettait une mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Or, mourir n'était pas dans les priorités d'avenir de Gajeel. Et s'il voulait savoir comment sa Crevette était passée du Côté Obscur, il n'en voulait pas moins perdre bêtement sa tête.

C'est pourquoi il fit la chose la plus logique. Il se jeta sur Levy.

Logique, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais si. Vous allez comprendre : Que ça soit Dark Levy ou Levy Tout Court, aucune des deux ne pouvait le battre au corps-à-corps, alors qu'à distance, elles étaient parfaitement capables de l'immobiliser de trente-quatre manières différentes, plus ou moins douloureuses et/ou mortelles.

Or donc, Gajeel avait immobilisé l'adolescente qui répondait au nom de Levy, ressemblait à Levy, mais n'était pas Levy.

« Ah d'accord tu veux faire ça comme ça... pas de problème, mais j'aurais préféré inverser les rôles, genre, TOI attaché, et MOI avec les instruments, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Note à soi-même : contrôler les lectures de Levy, elle avait beaucoup trop de culture sur ce domaine pour une adolescente.

Panther Lily entra à ce moment-là, ouvrit des yeux ronds, et repartit en fermant tout doucement la porte et en s'excusant.

« Noooon ! Lily ! Reviens ! Aide-moi !

\- Nan ! Je veux pas être mêlé à vos jeux bizarres ! Débrouillez-vous sans moi !

\- Pitié, Lily ! Aide-moi à l'attacher, c'est pas Levy !

Le petit félin entrouvrit le battant, jeta un regard et fit demi tour en claquant la porte et en hurlant :

« Gajeel, je sais reconnaître Levy quand je la vois, et ÇA, c'est sans l'ombre d'un doute Levy !

\- Oui, mais on a dû lui jeter un sort ou un truc dans le genre, sa personnalité est inversée... oh put... BORDEL LILY VIENS M'AIDER ! »

Il passa à nouveau sa tête dans la chambre.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Levy avait réussi à faire basculer Gajeel sur le dos, et se trouvait les genoux plaqués sur les côtés de son torse, très occupée à lui arracher consciencieusement sa veste.

« GAJEEL REDFOX, JE TE JURE QUE SI J'APPRENDS QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE BLAGUE, TU LE REGRETTERAs ! »

Lily entra dans la pièce en inspirant à fond, se transforma et ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put, avant d'attraper maladroitement Levy sous les aisselles.

Aurait-il été oublié de préciser que la Levy en question avait arraché ce qui lui restait de robe et n'était vêtue que de bandages ? Oui ? Ben voilà, c'est fait. Nous comprendrons donc la panique qui avait saisi les deux mâles présents. Enfin, Gajeel, parce qu'il ne savait pas doser sa force et qu'il avait peur de sur-réagir, et Lily parce qu'il était un gentleman.

Levy, immobilisée avec des menottes fabriquées par Gajeel comme par... euh non, par magie, un drap la recouvrant, le conseil de guerre débuta.

« Définitivement, c'est le corps de Levy, commença Lily.

\- Même odeur, en tout cas.

\- Même force aussi.

\- Tu t'es battu avec la Crevette ? S'étonna Gajeel.

\- Nan, c'est aux Grands Jeux Magiques, quand tu te battais avec Rogue, elle m'a à moitié étouffé.

\- Désolé. Bref. On a visiblement changé quelque chose à sa personnalité.

\- Tu penses qu'on aurait pu... transvaser l'âme de quelqu'un dans son corps ?

\- Je ne pense pas, elle m'a appelé « Kurogane » et a voulu me poser une question.

\- Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. »

Gajeel se tut. Il y avait un détail qu'il avait machinalement enregistré...

« Texto, elle a dit « il y a une question que je voulais te poser depuis un certain temps », mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

\- Je répète, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

\- On a qu'à lui demander ! »

Se tournant alors vers la principale intéressée qui les regardait amusée, il lui demanda de but en blanc :

« C'était quoi ta question ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pesant le pour et le contre, et, finalement, ne trouvant pas de raison de ne pas répondre, fit :

« Je me demandais juste où tu avais bien pu foutre le bandana que je t'avais offert avant ton combat contre Sting et Rogue. »

Gajeel se retourna vers son chat et lui affirma : « c'est elle. », confirmé par un hochement de tête du félin.

« Tu ne connaîtrais pas un type de magie qui permette de faire ça ?

\- C'est sans doute une habilité, une magie qui transforme les personnalités, mais quel que soit le type d'habilité, l'impact du sort laisse toujours une trace, or, Levy n'a que des traces de blessures physiques... du coup le seul truc qui aurait pu faire ça, c'est... oh, non, pas ça...

\- Quoi ? »

Gajeeel semblait désespéré et se tenait la tête en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ça devait vraiment être une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Un Mauvais Sort.

\- Oh. Et ?

\- Pour briser un sort normal, il suffit d'être un mage d'un bon niveau. Pour briser un Mauvais Sort, il faut remplir des conditions, qui changent en fonction de la nature du MS. Ça peut aller de se lever sur le pied droit à embrasser quelqu'un en passant par boire une potion impossible à réaliser.

\- Plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas la potion. Il y a un moyen de savoir quelles sont les conditions pour cette malédiction en particulier ?

\- Nan.

\- Ah.

\- On est foutus.

\- Totalement.

\- Le maître va nous tuer.

\- Le maître va TE tuer.

\- Absol... pardon ?

\- Voyons, il n'oserait jamais accuser un gentil chat de la famille de Carla et Happy d'avoir fait la moindre égratignure à l'adorable Levy... en revanche, si elle continue de t'appeler Kurogane... ça va pas te faire entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la guilde.

\- Rhaa... mais c'est pas vrai ! On fait quoi du coup ?

\- Comment sont brisées les Mauvais Sorts en général ?

\- Par hasard. Un jour, la personne concernée passe par hasard à un endroit, et pouf ! Ça disparaît, parce que la condition, c'était de passer à droite d'une maison de trois étages rose avec un toit vert.

\- Donc on a plus qu'à tout essayer. Détache-la, on essaye de la lever sur le pied gauche !

\- Et si la condition c'est de rester immobile pendant un certain temps ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- Ah merde, c'est vrai que c'est possible aussi. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut brisé que par les trois respirations et les doigts qui grattaient les crânes pour s'aider à réfléchir.

Quand Lily s'imposa.

« Embrasse-la.

\- Gné ?

\- Embrasse-la, faut bien commencer par quelque part ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi par là ?

\- Je sais pas.. parce que c'est une des conditions possibles et qu'on a pas que ça a faire que d'attendre ? Commençons par un truc simple et basta ! »

Chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement depuis que Juvia le lui avait reproché, Gajeel se remit à grogner. Alors que ce n'était pas le grognement du réveil. Incroyable.

Il se leva et s'approcha Levy qui avait tout entendu. Si l'idée de retrouver son ancienne personnalité timide ne l'arrangeait pas du tout, le fait d'embrasser Gajeel lui convenait parfaitement.

En fait, c'était plus subtil que ça.

Le Mauvais Sort que lui avait lancé le mercenaire n'était pas réellement un inversement de personnalité, c'était plus comparable au fait d'avoir une personnalité en plus, sans aucun complexe. Sachant que la Levy originale devait contempler les actes de son autre elle dans son propre corps, en tant que spectatrice, la condition était tout simplement d'accepter l'autre personnalité. Une fois ceci fait, elle se rétractait, laissait à nouveau la place à l'ancienne, mais pouvait rejaillir à la demande, ce qui pouvait être fichtrement pratique. Au final, il était possible de « marchander » avec ce sort, mais pas de le « briser » totalement.

Or, quand Gajeel s'était approché d'elle, Levy avait déjà levé le sort, mais avait décidé de profiter dès à présent de Dark Levy.

« Alors Kurogane ? Vas-tu te montrer à la hauteur ? » demanda-t-elle en plantant des iris vert venin dans ceux rouge sang du Dragon Slayer.

Nouveau grognement, et il l'embrassa. Presque à contre cœur. Presque.

Parce que quand Dark Levy demanda à approfondir le baiser, il jeta ses doutes aux ordures et répondit avec joie. &amp; sauvagerie.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la Levy originale estima que, pour les besoins de sa mise en scène, elle devait mettre fin à l'enchantement.

« Gajeel ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Gajeel... pas Kurogane... Crevette is back ! Avec des yeux chocolat en plus ! Champagne ! Hallelujah !

Il en aurait sauté de joie. Si la question de Lily n'était pas venue à point nommé.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Oh, si ! Bien sûr ! De tout ! Vous inquiétez pas, ma mémoire est infaillible et je vais garder ces souvenirs très précieusement... »

Elle ronronnait presque en prononçant ces derniers mots, si bien que les deux garçons se demandèrent un instant si la condition avait réellement été remplie. Doutes qui auraient été confirmés s'ils avaient regardé Levy, et ses yeux marron que traversaient quelques fins filaments verts.

« Euh, Lily ? Tu pourrais me passer mon sac, s'il te plaît ? J'ai des vêtements de rechange dedans.

\- Oui, oui, pas de problème. »

Soulagé de voir que c'était bien la Crevette en face de lui et que, de ce fait, il n'allait pas se faire hacher menu par Makarov, Gajeel tendit le main vers les menottes en acier pour les faire disparaître. Ce faisant, il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Levy, et fit un bond d'au moins dix centimètres quand, d'une voix suave, elle lui glissa « et tu embrasse très bien, faudra qu'on remette ça. » avant de reprendre son air angélique et innocent, quoi qu'un peu gêné.

Levy, durant les mois qui suivirent, ne fit plus jaillir Dark Levy qu'une unique fois. Cette fois, là, ce fut par réflexe, et ça se solda par la victoire de Gajeel sur un démon de Tartaros.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'était le premier chapitre! dans le prochain, on fait un saut de plusieurs mois dans le futur!

Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	2. Unison Raid

Attention, pour ceux qui ne sont pas à jour dans les scans, ça va spoiler... grosso merdo jusqu'au chapitre 416, le reste n'est que pure spéculation de ma part.

"Unison Raid" était le sujet bonus de la Gajevy Week

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait savoir dès lors que vous commenciez à fréquenter Gajeel Redfox (si tant est qu'une telle chose soit possible), c'était qu'il était jaloux.

Monstrueusement, totalement et inéluctablement jaloux.

Salamander l'avait battu, il était jaloux de sa puissance et s'entraînait pour le battre à son tour.

Tous les Dragon Slayers qu'il connaissait (excepté Laxus), possédaient un chat. Volant. Qui parlait.

Il en voulait un.

La crise de jalousie s'était vite tarie quand il avait rencontré (et ramené dans ses bagages) Panther Lily.

Mais tout le monde était au courant de sa jalousie, que ce soit de son besoin urgent de félin, ou son but de devenir plus fort que Natsu, il suffisait de voir sa réaction quand Rogue lui avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que Salamèche. ("Pire que Goku et Vegeta", avait soupiré un petit homme chauve avec une auréole vêtu d'un kimono orange avant de disparaître des gradins). Ce que tout le monde ne savait pas, c'est que Natsu n'était pas la seule personne que Gajeel jalousait.

Mais revenons au commencement : Makarov l'avait engagé presque de force dans sa guilde, en lui opposant deux arguments : Juvia l'avait rejoint, et de toutes façons, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait aux Shadow Gear.

Bon, par pur réflexe de survie, il avait accepté toutes les conditions du vieux (dangereux) maître de Fairy Tail, à savoir, rejoindre Fairy Tail, s'intégrer à la Guilde, et espionner son fils, Ivan, le maître de Raven Tail.

Rien que ça.

M'enfin contre la garantie d'avoir la vie sauve, ce n'était pas cher payé.

Et comme l'une des conditions était de « s'intégrer », il avait observé Juvia qui tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son « Gray- Samaaa », et, comme qu'elle enchaînait les râteaux, inondait la guilde en fondant en larmes (littéralement).

Mais plus elle se donnait en spectacle, plus elle était acceptée. Les autres membres de la guilde demandaient son avis, lui proposaient une place sur un banc, lui offraient un verre, l'incluaient dans leurs bagarres générales, et autres petits riens qui confirmaient à Gajeel ce qu'il avait pressenti : c'était vraiment une guilde de tarés. Et plus on était taré, plus on en faisait partie.

Et dire qu'il fut un temps, Juvia était une personne normale, avec un quotient intellectuel dans la moyenne, voire légèrement au dessus, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait un truc aussi stupide que de mourir à la place d'autres personnes...

Bah, disons que c'était le bon vieux temps !

Il avait donc pensé à différents stratagèmes pour qu'on le regarde et qu'on l'accepte (jaloux de la rapidité d'intégration de Juvia, donc), et avait opté pour le plan « chante magistralement bien » (fruit d'une vague jalousie du talent de Mirajane).

Echec quasi-total.

On l'avait regardé, certes, mais pour mieux le viser avec des fruits plus ou moins décomposés. Mais il en avait récupéré un surnom, c'est déjà ça !

Mr Shoobidoo Wa.

Ouais, pas terrible. Alors il avait pensé à quelque chose : peut être que s'il ne parvenait pas à se faire accepter, c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait fait aux Shadow Gear ?

Moui, sûrement.

Alors quand les deux larbins étaient arrivés et lui avaient demandé de les rejoindre dans le parc pour « discuter », il avait accepté. 1) c'était un piège et il le savait, 2) leur permettre de passer leurs nerfs ne leur ferait pas de mal, et c'était peut-être un bon moyen pour leur faire oublier qu'il les avait passés à tabac puis crucifiés, 3) de toutes façons, leurs petites attaques ne lui laisseraient pas plus que des bleus. Et encore.

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Il n'avait juste pas prévu le troisième membre qui ne voulait pas prendre part à la « démonstration de force », et qui tentait d'arrêter ses amis avec des paroles, mais sans s'approcher, comme si elle avait peur.

Ce qui était tout-à-fait compréhensible.

Ah, et quelque chose d'autre qui n'était pas prévu, l'arrivée du grand blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il avait eu vaguement peur quand il avait vu les petits éclairs qui jaillissaient de ses écouteurs.

Gajeel n'était pas un génie, il n'avait pas un master 2 en physique, mais il savait que la foudre et l'acier ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Sauf que lui, Dragon Slayer, pouvait résister à la décharge.

La petite crevette qui continuait à prendre sa défense, non.

Il avait été étonné de se déplacer littéralement plus vite que l'éclair pour s'interposer entre l'attaque et la gamine.

Au fait, elle s'appelait Levy, il l'avait appris quand ses deux larbins s'étaient jetés sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure.

Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas blessée ! Pas quand un type en acier joue le paratonnerre !

Or donc, bataille de Fairy Tail, tout ça, tout ça...

Salamander, Titania, Bunny girl et le Glaçon de Juvia qui partent un mission pour retrouver un groupe de musique légendaire (Nirvana), tout ça...

Edoras, Panther Lily, tout ça...

Tenro.

Bordel.

Il avait décidé de continuer à copier Juvia, et de se rapprocher d'un membre en particulier de la guilde, qui pourrait parler en bien de lui par la suite. Et en même temps, l'examen de rang S, c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer ! Les meilleurs de la guilde réunis au même endroit !

Plus qu'à trouver un partenaire.

Techniquement, il avait son rang S, mais Juvia participait en tant que concurrente, et Makarov devait estimer qu'il était encore trop tôt pour le reste de la guilde, que les deux ex-Phantom Lord monopolisent des places à l'examen, il lui fallait donc trouver un partenaire. Bixrow, le Galçon et Salamander en avaient déjà un, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Kana, Juvia devait faire équipe avec quelqu'un de Fairy Tail, il ignorait tout de Mest, il était hors de question qu'il s'associe avec Elfman.

Ne restait plus que Levy.

Ça serait sa BA de la journée, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir avec ses laquais, d'autant plus qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle choisisse l'un des deux.

C'est donc avec son tact habituel qu'il s'était imposé comme partenaire de la Crevette.

Concrètement, elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner sans lui, mais il s'en foutait, il voulait juste se battre.

Ben pour le coup, il avait été servi !

Grimoire Heart ! Rien que ça !

Bon, il avait été super déçu de ne pas avoir pu participer à la bataille finale, mais vu son état après la bagarre contre les deux zigotos, et ça lui arrachait les cordes vocales de l'admettre, mais il n'aurait été qu'un poids mort.

Puis, entre deux conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps, ils avaient appris que Zeref se trouvait sur l'île, île déjà sous le feu croisé des mages de Grimoire Heart et du Conseil de la magie, et qui, EN PLUS, allait subir l'assaut d'Acnologia.

Voui, le dragon qui avait mangé un bout de Guildarts.

Désolé, mais quiconque survivait à cet examen devait être promu mage de rang S d'office. Sérieusement.

Puis, les sept ans d'absence à combler, l'entraînement acharné, l'affaire de la Clé des Cieux Etoilés, tout ça...

Et enfin, LES GRANDS JEUX MAGIQUES !

Comment les décrire en un mot ?

Hmm...Baston.

Bref, un épisode riche en enseignements, notamment la Loi Universelle Commune aux Dragon Slayers (ou LUCDS) : « quiconque a été élevé par un dragon possède un animal qui parle. Chat ou grenouille. »

Et puis, il avait découvert que Juvia et Gray maîtrisaient une attaque en duo qui décuplait leur puissance.

Il avait appris par la suite, que pour réussir cet « Unison Raid », il fallait soit être un moine et méditer pendant quarante ans (minimum syndical), soit que les deux personnes soient très proches, mais dans ce cas, il fallait plus ou moins d'entraînement selon la nature de leurs magie. Dans leur cas, eau et glace, ils pouvaient faire cette attaque quasiment les yeux fermés.

Et la jalousie de Gajeel avait pris le dessus. Il VOULAIT maîtriser cette attaque. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas quarante putains d'années à perdre en se nourrissant d'herbe et d'eau de pluie, et que les personnes dont il pouvait se qualifier de « proche », étaient Juvia, Panther Lily, Salamander et Levy.

Juvia était déjà en duo avec Gray, Panther Lily ne maîtrisait pas vraiment la magie et Salamander était trop... lui-même pour essayer de mélanger sa magie à celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Restai Levy.

Des Mots et de l'Acier.

D'un autre côté, ses Mots étaient assez sympathiques : ce qu'elle écrivait se matérialisait, et ça allait de l'acier à la foudre en passant par l'eau et le coton.

En plus, avec sa manie de lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, elle trouverait sûrement de quoi accélérer l'entraînement ou le rendre plus efficace, trouver chaque variante possible.

Serait-elle prête à l'aider ? Après les grands jeux magiques, il y avait eu l'affaire Tartaros... et il ne se souvenait pas avoir frôlé la mort d'aussi près... en plus, elle avait failli y passer, elle aussi. Juste après lui avoir sauvé la vie, soit dit en passant.

Mais Fairy Tail était dissoute, il en avait eu l'information de Lily qui traînait pas mal à côté de Mirajane pour glaner des information. Déformation professionnelle du temps où il commandait une armée à Edoras, sans doute.

Il ne savait pas où dormir, mais il y avait plus important : plus de guilde = plus de panneau de quêtes. Plus de panneau de quêtes = plus de boulot. Plus de boulot = plus de revenus &amp; plus d'activités.

Bref, il allait se faire chier.

Et en plus Salamander s'était tiré sans rien dire, si ça se trouvait, il n'était même pas au courant de la dissolution de la guilde.

En fait, il n'était SÛREMENT pas au courant, sinon, ça fait un moment qu'il serait allé chercher le vieux pour lui tirer les moustaches pour avoir pris une telle décision.

Bon. D'après ce que Bunny Girl avait hurlé dans tout Magnolia, il allait être parti pour au moins un an avec son chat. Ça lui laissait la même durée pour progresser s'il ne voulait pas être laissé en arrière.

Il redressa la tête, affalé qu'il était sur son muret.

« Crevette, je peux te demander un truc ? »

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je veux faire un Unison Raid, il me faut un partenaire et je ne vois que toi. »

Après un bref sursaut de rouge, les joues de Levy reprirent leur teinte habituelle et elle soupira.

« Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est un Unison Raid ?

\- Ouais, c'est quand deux mages mélangent leurs pouvoirs pour faire une attaque super puissante ! Comme Juvia et le Glaçon !

\- Bon c'est déjà ça. Et tu sais pourquoi Juvia et Gray peuvent lancer une telle attaque ?

\- Parce que leurs magie sont très semblables et qu'ils sont quasiment en couple (ou en tout cas Juvia fait le boulot pour deux).

\- Exactement. Maintenant, dis moi, comment veux tu mélanger le pouvoir d'un Dragon Slayer d'Acier avec celui du Sens des Mots* ?

\- Ça change quoi que je sois un Dragon Slayer ? » Gajeel était surpris. Il ne pensait pas que ce détail pouvait avoir une importance... et la magie de Levy... le Sens des Mots ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? C'était pas les Mots tout court ? Il se redressa en position assise pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est une magie assez rare, et le seul cas connu de Dragon Slayer exécutant un Unison Raid, c'est Sting et Rogue, mais non seulement ce sont tous les deux des Dragons Slayers, mais en plus, leurs magies sont intimement liées. L'Ombre n'existe pas sans la Lumière et inversement. Personne ne sait s'il est possible pour un mage lambda de faire équipe avec un Dragon Slayer, d'autant plus si leurs magies sont de natures aussi éloignées que les nôtres.

\- On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé ! Au pire, on s'entraînera, mais avec ta manie des bouquins, tu devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose, non ? »

Levy secoua la tête.

« Les livres sur l'Unison Raid, comme ceux sur les Dragon Slayers sont à la fois rares et peu nombreux, pour ceux qui sont sérieux. Tous ceux qui se trouvent ici, à cinq cent kilomètres à la ronde, je les ai déjà lus. »

Elle avait été intéressée par l'Unison Raid depuis que Jet et Droy lui avaient demandé si, en combinant leurs deux magies, les Plantes de Droy pourraient pousser plus rapidement, et s'était penchée sur le cas des Dragon Slayers dès qu'elle avait rencontré Natsu, qui affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il avait été élevé par un dragon. Elle avait renouvelé ses recherches au fil des missions et des villes qu'elle visitait quand Gajeel puis Wendy étaient arrivés, affirmant eux aussi avoir été élevés par un reptile doté de pouvoirs magiques surpuissants, de douze mètres au garrot.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que son pouvoir avait un énorme potentiel non-exploité. Faire apparaître des choses en écrivant un nom commun, c'était bien, mais que se passerait-il si elle décidait d'écrire des adjectifs ? Des verbes ? N'ayant pas de partenaire d'entraînement suffisamment solide et objectif quant-à ses progrès, elle avait renoncé. C'était à présent l'occasion rêvée.

« Et à moins de graver le mot « puissance » ou « pointu », « brûlant », « perforant », « mortel » directement dans ton Acier, un Unison Raid ne serait pas utile, alors si j'écris « fondu », tu balancerait de l'acier en fusion. Très efficace en attaque, trop dangereux en défense si tu mets tes Ecailles. En plus, ce sont des adjectifs, et je ne sais pas les utiliser. »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en marmonnant, plus pour elle-même que pour Gajeel, mais il possédait quand même une ouïe de Dragon, il avait très bien entendu et compris que tout n'était pas perdu.

« Ok, Crevette ! Dès demain, on s'entraîne ! Déclara-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Mais c'est même pas sûr que ça marche ! Contra-t-elle en se remettant debout elle aussi. Si ça se trouve les deux magies vont s'affronter, se repousser et ça pourrait causer des dégâts inimaginables !

\- On aura qu'à aller dans un endroit désert ! Là où je m'entraînais avant d'aller chercher les pièces de l'horloge, et si tu ne fais qu'écrire « puissance » ou « perforant », c'est comme si c'était de la magie de soutient, comme celle de Wendy, mais en plus spécifique ! »

Levy hésita, c'était quand même fichtrement dangereux cette histoire... mais après tout, un tel entraînement prendrait au moins quelques mois, au vu de la relation hésitante qu'ils entretenaient, il faudrait qu'ils parlent, qu'ils aient un lien plus fort pour concurrencer, voire dépasser, celui de Juvia et Gray, au vu de la différence entre leurs magies. D'autant plus que même leur Unison Raid était assez brouillon, comparé à celui des Dragons Jumeaux, qui parvenaient à moduler leurs attaques, sans balancer une simple vague d'énergie, destructrice, certes, mais peu efficaces sur le long terme comparé aux sorts en duo des deux Dragon Slayer.

Le niveau de Gray et Juvia serait donc clairement leur minimum à atteindre

Mais qui refuserait de passer plusieurs mois en tête à tête avec Gajeel ?

Pas elle en tout cas.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et annonça sa décision.

« Je marche. Mais on ne part pas avant la semaine prochaine, je vais rassembler le plus de livres possible sur le cas, quelle que soit leur langue. Avec ma magie, je pourrais les traduire rapidement, et en savoir plus sur l'Unison Raid ne sera pas de trop.

\- Ok ! On se retrouve ici dans une semaine dans ce cas ! »

…

Il fallut bel et bien une semaine à Levy pour qu'elle rassemble tous les ouvrages sur le sujet. Certaines personnes lui avaient cédé de bon cœur leurs livres écrits dans une langue beaucoup trop ancienne pour eux, mais d'autres l'avaient obligée à marchander, arrachant des mains de leur propriétaire vingt malheureuses pages défraîchies, écornées, parfois illisibles, pour une somme astronomique. Somme qui aurait dû servir à louer sa chambre à Fairy Hills, mais elle comptait confier ses livres à Lucy le temps de l'entraînement.

S'il réussissait, il lui permettrait de faire des missions avec Gajeel plus dangereuses que celles qu'elle faisait avec les Shadow Gear, donc ramener plus d'argent plus vite, et dédommager Lucy. À supposer qu'ils trouvent du travail à l'issue de l'année qu'ils s'allouaient pour maîtriser ce sort.

Les sept jours passés, elle se retrouva à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés, bénissant une fois de plus son sac qu'elle avait obtenu à prix d'or, mais qui lui permettait de transporter l'équivalent du château Heartfilia en livres, vêtements, nourriture, ect... nécessaires au voyage, le tout sans excéder le poids du sac vide.

Gajeel était déjà là, son éternel sac de toile balancé sur l'épaule. Il la salua d'un signe de tête avant de se mettre en route.

Elle s'était retournée, gonflant ses poumons de l'air particulier de Magnolia, gravant l'image de ces maisons et de ces personnes dans sa rétine.

Puis, ils avaient pris la route.

Évidemment, ils y étaient allés à pieds, pour deux raisons : comme tout Dragon Slayer qui se respecte, Gajeel aurait tenu dix minutes dans un train avant de vomir tripes et boyaux, et de toutes façons, aucun train ne passait à leur destination, ce qui était plutôt bon signe quand-à la désertion de la zone.

Et l'entraînement avait commencé.

Il y eut un léger imprévu dans l'équation, cependant : Gajeel n'était pas un Dragon Slayer d'Acier, mais d'Acier Sombre, depuis qu'il avait mangé l'Ombre de Rogue. Ça promettait un dédoublement de l'entraînement, il faudrait que l'Acier, mais aussi l'Ombre acceptent les Mots.

Après beaucoup d'explosions et de chutes qui mirent à mal la réserve de pansements et bandages de Levy, passée maîtresse dans l'utilisation du mot « coton », ils avaient fini par vaincre la première difficulté. Leurs pouvoirs se supportaient, car ils avaient confiance l'un dans l'autre.

Levy n'avait pas peur que Gajeel lui fasse du mal, mais de ne pas être à la hauteur pour supporter l'entraînement, et Gajeel, avait des doutes quant à ses propres capacités à atteindre son objectif. Leurs doutes avaient vite disparu quand ils s'étaient aperçus que la flamme de volonté typique des mages de Fairy Tail faisait briller leurs iris respectifs.

L'étape suivante, selon les livres que Levy traduisait à la pelle dès que Gajeel allait s'entraîner de son côté, pour entretenir sa forme physique, était de convaincre les magies de se mélanger. Pour cela, il fallait que les deux mages fassent connaissance, qu'ils se trouvent des points communs auxquels s'accrocher (Levy soupira. Des points communs entre un rat de bibliothèque et un Dragon Slayer?), ce faisant, ils réalisaient la troisième étape : forger un lien solide et stable entre les magies, qui passait, là encore, par la relation entre les deux mages.

Si on les comparait à leurs points de repères, il faudrait que leur lien soit plus fort que celui qui unissait les Dragons Jumeaux ou que l'amour de Juvia pour Gray (impensable, n'est ce pas?), pour compenser leurs différence de nature magique.

Les deux premiers mois avaient été consacré à la rencontre entre les trois pouvoirs. D'un commun accord, ils avaient englobé dès le début l'Ombre dans leur entraînement.

Les quatre mois suivant, ils les avaient passés à tenter de mélanger leurs pouvoirs.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé ce à quoi s'accrocher pour forcer les magies à coopérer : l'amitié inébranlable qui unissait les mages de Fairy Tail, lien qui s'était encore épaissi au fil de leurs conversations, au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient leur vis à vis.

Au bout de six mois de travail acharné, ils sentaient leurs pouvoirs se mélanger, il pouvaient, le temps d'un lien, les partager. Levy découvrait la sensation d'être un Dragon Slayer, Gajeel comprenait à quel point son statut lui offrait des avantages sur un adversaire normal.

Le lien ne fut décrété stable que deux mois plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient à avoir une sensation de la présence de l'autre accrue. Levy avait mis ça sur le compte de ses sens améliorés par les résidus de magie de Dragon Slayer, mais Gajeel lui avait confirmé que c'était vraiment un sixième sens, ou plutôt un huitième, si on considérait l'équilibre comme le sixième**, et la capacité à détecter le danger comme un septième sens.

Il fallu à Gajeel des trésors d'une patience nouvellement acquise pour convaincre Levy d'écrire un adjectif.

Elle se rendit compte à cette occasion que sa magie, à force d'être sollicitée sans être utilisée, avait non seulement augmenté, mais se faisait plus docile : elle écrivit le mot « souple » directement sur une pierre.

Depuis, cette pierre lui servait d'oreiller.

Elle maîtrisa les adjectifs en deux semaines, mais refusa fermement de tenter quoi que ce soit avec les verbes.

Puis, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses.

Les cinq derniers mois, ils lancèrent des sorts de concert. D'abord sans mélanger leurs magies, puis en les mélangeant, puis en les faisant interagir.

Il ne leur restait que deux semaines avant la fin du délais qu'ils s'étaient accordés pour reprendre l'habitude à la vie normale, pour ensuite partir à la recherche de la Salamandre, du Glaçon, de Juvia et des autres.

Mais s'ils avaient réussi à utiliser le pouvoir des Mots comme magie de soutient pour celle de l'Acier, ils en étaient encore aux balbutiements pour l'Acier Sombre.

C'est pendant l'avant dernière semaine qu'il parvinrent enfin à faire plier l'Ombre à leur volonté et à lancer leur premier sort.

Épuisés, ils décidèrent d'utiliser les trois derniers jours de l'année pour récupérer leurs forces, soigner les quelques plaies récalcitrantes et retrouver un état présentable, mais il leur restait encore presque une semaine pour affiner la communication Mots/Ombre/Acier.

Ils y parvinrent, grâce à l'expérience qu'ils avaient accumulée dans l'entraînement précédent.

Le dernier jour, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Gajeel se posta derrière Levy et ils tendirent les bras devant eux, entrelaçant leurs doigts, dans un mouvement poli par l'habitude.

« On rentre à la maison ? Avait-il demandé.

\- Tais toi et bosse. On a plus de maison. Direction... Sabertooth. On a un compte à régler, il me semble ? » avait-elle répondu, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

De toute évidence, le fait de mélanger leurs magies pendant un an quasiment sans pause avait eu quelques effets secondaires. (Notamment une certaine teinte verte qui semblait avoir élu domicile parmi le chocolat des iris de Levy.)

Puis, Gajeel se créa des ailes d'acier de quatre mètres d'envergure, auxquelles Levy imposa d'être légères et souples aux endroits sans armature, et ils s'envolèrent, la petite mage plaquée contre le torse du Dragon Slayer par deux bras puissants, pulsants d'une ombre rassurante qui lui faisait comme un cocon, la protégeant du froid du voyage.

Elle n'avait pas imposé quoi que ce soit à l'ombre, se contentant de maintenir les propriétés nouvelles sur les ailes d'acier, sachant à quel point il était épuisant pour eux deux de s'arranger avec le pouvoir le Rogue.

…

Yukino essuya une nouvelle choppe, son sourire éternellement plaqué sur le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes installées dans la salle :

Orga, attablé avec son collègue de toujours, Rufus, les deux Exeeds qui discutaient des qualités de leur Dragon Slayer respectif, Sting, accoudé et dos au bar qui observait SA guilde, et Minerva, placée à deux mètres de là, au bar, qui remuait sa paille dans un Bloody Mary chargé en vodka***.

Seul Rogue manquait à l'appel.

Ah, tiens, non. Il venait de passer la porte qui donnait sur les dortoirs, s'était figé, avait reniflé l'air, avant de se ruer sur la porte d'entrée.

Pour qu'il réagisse comme ça, il fallait au minimum un attaque ennemie.

Pas que Sabertooth n'ait pas d'ennemis, loin de là, il y avait même pas mal de guildes plus ou moins officielles qui seraient absolument _ravies_ de leur filer un coup de main, mais peu oseraient les attaquer de front. En fait, peu oseraient les attaquer tout court.

Claquement d'ailes, bruit de métal froissé, juron.

« Bordel Gajeel ! Atterrissage en DOUCEUR ! Tu connais pas ? »

L'intégralité de la guilde se jeta hors de la salle pour découvrir l'idole de leur Dragon Slayer d'Ombre qui venait d'« atterrir » devant leur porte d'entrée, accompagnée d'une adolescente aux cheveux bleus, sans doute ancienne membre de Fairy Tail.

Levy, un sourire moqueur flottant sur les lèvres, appuyée nonchalamment sur Gajeel, lequel faisait disparaître ses ailes d'un geste machinal, pour éviter de tomber en arrière à cause de la différence de masse.

Ils avaient bien changé en douze mois.

Mentalement, ça sautait aux yeux que Gajeel était plus calme, même pour des gens qui ne l'avaient vu qu'une fois, aux Grands Jeux Magiques, mais aussi physiquement : il avait attaché ses cheveux qui le gênaient pendant les entraînements en duo (mais ne s'était toujours pas décidé à les peigner), les mèches inégales lui tombant parfois devant les yeux le gênaient beaucoup moins que si l'intégralité de sa masse pileuse lui cachait la vue. Il n'avait cependant pas renoncé à son style tout en noir, estimant que tant que sa veste lui tenait chaud, il n'avait aucune raison de la changer (il faut savoir que la veste en question avait perdu l'une de ses manches, et que personne ne parvenait à savoir où elle était supposée s'arrêter tant elle était abîmée.).

Levy avait fait pousser ses cheveux bleus avec sa magie, jusqu'à une longueur suffisante pour se faire une natte et que rien ne vienne la gêner en combat ou pendant qu'elle lisait : la tresse lui tombait entre les omoplates, et de dépassait pas les trente centimètres, mais ça lui suffisait largement. De même, elle avait laissé quelques mèches encadrer son visage, la raison officielle étant qu'elles ne voulaient pas obéir à sa magie (mèches rebelles), la raison officieuse étant que c'était tout simplement plus joli. Elle avait, contrairement à son compagnon de voyage, totalement changé de style vestimentaire : finies les petites robes d'été et les pantalons légers ! elle avait emprunté à Gajeel l'un de ses solides pantalons bouffants qu'elle avait rentré dans ses bottes, qui lui offraient une plus grande liberté de mouvement, et était passée aux tuniques beiges serrées à la taille par le seul vestige de l'ancienne Levy : son bandeau orange.

« Attendez, c'est parce qu'on est trop beaux ou parce que vous voulez pas de nous que personne ne parle ? » lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? » lâcha Rogue incrédule.

Le sourire des deux mages s'élargit. Ils se regardèrent, se retournèrent vers l'assemblée, et déclarèrent d'une même voix :

« On vient prendre un verre »

* * *

* spéculations, mais vu qu'elle est super douée avec la traduction, ça me paraissait logique.

** voui, tout-à-fait, de base, sauf pathologie (cécité, surdité...), vous avez six sens (vue, odorat, toucher, goût, ouïe, équilibre (dans l'oreille interne)). Plus le Septième sens de CDZ, plus celui du danger, on peut sans doute en compter huit. Voilà, avec ça vous avez tous les ingrédients pour briller en société.

***Bloody Mary : jus de tomate, tabasco et vodka. C'est TRES bon. Surtout si vous ajoutez du vrai sel de céleri.

* * *

Chapitre deux fini! dans le prochain, on saute... deux semaines!

Vous connaissez le refrain, laissez des reviews, je prend de tout, tomates, fleurs, bazookas, ...

Note: je l'aime moins, ce chapitre, je trouve l'écriture plus... hésitante, après relecture.


	3. Soins

"Soins" était l'un des sujets de la Gajevy Week.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Levy entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Quand elle avait demandé à Yukino si Gajeel était rentré, la barmaid avait répondu par une moue sombre et lui avait avoué, presque gênée, qu'il avait dû être évacué à l'hôpital, trop blessé.

« Gajeel... commença-t-elle. En se pinçant l'arête du nez

\- Oups...

\- On avait dit quoi ? Fit-elle en tapant du pied, les bras croisés.

\- Euuh... à dans une semaine ?

\- Juste après... » il pouvait presque voir une veine palpiter sur sa tempe... rectification : il voyait une veine palpiter sur sa tempe.

« Salut ?

\- Prend soin de toi ! Abruti ! Je peux savoir qui ou quoi t'a mis dans un état pareil ?! »

Il faut avouer que trouver le Dragon Slayer couvert de bandages, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé qu'après avoir affronté ce qui se rapprochait le plus de dragons (Natsu, Laxus, Rogue, dragon), il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

« Rhoo ça va ! Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat ! J'ai plus l'habitude des mission, tu sais ?

\- Et toi, tu sais que comme on ne fait pas partie de la guilde, on doit se payer les soins nous-même ? Sting et Rogue peuvent se permettre de nous offrir le gîte et le couvert, mais certainement pas l'hosto ! Ils nous laissent agir au nom de leur guilde pour qu'on prenne des mission et qu'on se fasse des sous, va pas leur causer plus d'ennuis ! »

Grognement inaudible

« Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu ?

\- Désolé... je recommencerais plus. »

Elle soupira et décroisa les bras, laissant retomber la tension accumulée.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda son camarade dans les yeux, le défiant de lui mentir.

« Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, les yeux toujours d'une chaude teinte chocolat

\- Au moins cinq jours.

\- Qui ? Continua-t-elle plus dure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses paupières s'étrécirent.

\- Mercenaires. Pas puissant en eux mêmes, mais ils sont montés dans un train et le train s'est mis en marche. J'ai rien pu faire.

\- Où ? Sa voix était sourde. Presque un feulement.

\- Direction de Crocus, je dirais. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je reviens dans une semaine.

\- Levy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Prend soin de toi.

\- Je veux même pas entendre ça venant de toi. »

Et elle partit. Ses iris avaient viré au vert.

Gajeel eut un pauvre sourire. En un an, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à mélanger leurs magies pour parvenir à réaliser un Unison Raid (sa passion du moment), sa personnalité avait débordé sur celle du Levy. Sa puissance aussi. La différence, c'était que Levy avait déjà une deuxième personnalité, et que la magie agressive du Dragon Slayer lui avait offert une plus grande liberté d'action. Un peu comme les esprits de Lucy qui pouvaient apparaître sans qu'elle ne les invoque, Dark Levy jaillissait parfois sans prévenir pour mettre son grain de sel. (un peu comme Shiro, de Bleach, en _un peu_ moins effrayante)

En fait, il plaignait sincèrement les mercenaires en question.

Elle allait leur faire souffrir mille ingénieuses, inventives et exotiques morts.

Alors si en plus Dark Levy s'y mettait, il ne répondait plus de rien. Il espérait juste que cette personnalité fort pratique en de telles occasions ne détruise qu'une moitié du continent.

De préférence celle où il n'était pas.

En attendant, il devait récupérer lui-même de ses propres plaies.

Causées par des mercenaires.

Même pas des mages.

La honte.

En voyant que le frapper du pied ou du poing ne pouvait avoir aucun autre effet que celui de briser lesdits pieds/mains (merci, armure d'écailles), les mercenaires s'étaient dit que le faire mourir d'hémorragie serait un bon compromis.

Gajeel, cloué au sol par les nausées ne craignait pas grand chose avec ses écailles. C'est du moins ce qu'il se disait, jusqu'à ce qu'un des mercenaires ne sorte du rang. Son épée était suffisamment étrange pour qu'il commence à avoir des doutes.

Les côtés tranchant de la lame étaient en acier, aucun doute là-dessus.

Par contre, la pointe, qui se prolongeait par un pilier épais jusqu'au pommeau, était en un autre matériau.

Du diamant.

Son acier ne résisterait pas à ça. Trop grande différence de dureté.

Il avait eu un coup de bol monstrueux, que ce type ait pitié de lui (ou alors soit un sadique fini qui voulait juste qu'il crève après une lente agonie), et il ne lui avait perforé que des endroits de l'abdomen correspondant vaguement au foie et au pancréas. QUE. Par contre, ça faisait définitivement super mal.

M'enfin, avec son corps modifié par la magie des Dragon Slayers, il pouvait compter sur une remise sur pieds rapide ! C'est pour ça qu'il avait estimé à cinq jours son temps de récupération.

Plus qu'à se mettre au boulot !

Qui disait récupération rapide, disait soins de qualité ! Il devait donc surveiller sa prise de médicaments, contrôler ses bandages régulièrement, et bouger le moins possible.

Il commença son inspection après avoir englouti ses cachets.

Premier détail qui lui sauta aux yeux : son bandage au bras était sale de sang séché. Il pouvait le changer.

Deuxième détail qui atteint son cerveau : il n'avait pas de bandes de rechange sur sa table de chevet.

Nan mais là ça n'allait plus du tout ! Il s'apprêtait à appeler une infirmière quand il remarqua le troisième détail : la Crevette lui avait laissé le nécessaire sur le lit, avant de partir.

Il sourit dans le vide en déchirant un morceau du mot « coton ». Qu'elle soit là ou non, sa Crevette prenait toujours soin de lui.

…

Une semaine plus tard, Levy retourna à l'hôpital où devait l'attendre Gajeel, un sourire suprêmement satisfait sur le visage. Du genre du chat qui aurait mangé un canari particulièrement agaçant.

Quelques coupure superficielles, rien de bien méchant. Et en plus d'avoir fait les poches de ses victimes et obtenu l'argent de la prime, elle avait récupéré l'épée au diamant comme trophée.

« Tu penses que ça vaut combien ce truc ? » avait-elle demandé en la balançant négligemment de droite à gauche.

Il s'avérait que le « truc » en question couvrait largement les frais d'hospitalisation. Ils finirent donc la mission avec non seulement la récompense prévue initialement, mais en plus, un bonus, fruit d'une certaine vengeance.

« Dark Levy a fait des siennes ? Demanda Gaeel qui venait de finir sa série d'abdos.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, faut bien la laisser s'exprimer de temps en temps. En plus, elle a bien pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace.

\- Je crois que j'aime bien cette gamine », affirma Gajeel en ricanant comme autrefois et en passant un bras fraternel autour des épaules de son amie. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital qu'ils venaient de payer pour se diriger vers la guilde Sabertooth.

Sting, Rogue, leurs Exceeds, Yukino et même Minerva étaient installés au bar, en train de siroter leurs boissons quand les deux ex-fées débarquèrent en ricanant. Gajeel avait toujours quelques pansements, mais le gros de ses blessures avait eu le temps de se résorber et il pouvait bouger aussi vivement et souplement qu'à l'accoutumée.

C'est cette démarche de prédateur, accompagnée de celle, plus fluide, moins brutale, de Levy, qui renseigna les Tigres sur l'état de leurs hôtes avant-même qu'ils ne les voient de vraiment près.

« Alors ? Fit Sting.

\- Ça s'est fini comment ? Précisa Yukino.

\- Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Demanda Levy, avec un léger sourire.

\- Qui a dégusté le plus ? »

Levy fit mine de réfléchir. Gajeel ne lui avait pas posé la question, il lui avait suffi de voir le trophée qu'elle avait ramené pour savoir qui avait eu l'honneur de subir ses techniques de torture expérimentales.

« Un type qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Au début. Je crois qu'il s'est excusé sur trois générations une vingtaine de fois de suite avant de s'évanouir. Vous êtes tranquilles, il m'a juré qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais à quiconque, mage, civil, Dragon Slayer, guilde officielle ou non... de toutes façons je lui ai piqué son jouet . Il valait beaucoup trop de sous pour lui.

\- Comment tu t'es débrouillée ? Ta magie n'est pas très... offensive...

\- J'avais beaucoup de corde, leur planque et ma magie. J'ai juste fait le tour, ils avaient une simple sortie de secours que j'ai bouché avec du béton, du coup, quand j'ai mis du napalm et une flammèche dans la grotte, bizarrement, ils ont assez vite détalé. Détalé où ? Sur la mer de pétrole que j'avais placé à l'entrée. Il y avait un petit passage, facile d'accès, mais ils ne pouvaient passer qu'un par un, sinon, ils finissaient grillés.

\- Grillés ?

\- J'ai foutu le feu au pétrole, fit-elle avec un air suprêmement satisfait sur le visage. Ils étaient tous armés, j'en ai déduit qu'aucun n'était mage. Alors je les assommais à la pelle, avant de les attacher et de les empiler dans un coin, APRÈS les avoir soulagés de leurs effets personnels, bien sûr.

\- Gajeel ? Fit Rogue.

\- Oui ?

\- J'adore ta copine.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

\- Bon, après il y a bien eu celui avec l'épée qui avait l'air d'être le chef, il est passé en dernier (bon chef, il prenait soin de ses camarades), mais il m'a obligée à jouer du couteau. C'est con, mais comme son épée était super lourde, ben il a suffi d'un coup pour qu'il perde, continuait Levy sans prendre en compte l'interruption.

\- Tu l'as tué ? S'inquiéta Yukino.

\- Et me priver d'un super sujet d'expérience ? Bien sûr que non, je lui ai simplement coupé les tendons d'Achille. Rapide, peu salissant, douloureux et efficace. J'adore ce coup.

\- Dis plutôt que comme il suffit d'être petite, c'était un coup fait pour toi ! Ricana Gajeel avant de se prendre un coup de paume dans la mâchoire.

\- Je n'oublie pas qui me l'a enseigné, n'est ce pas, _Kurogane _?

\- Gihi, avoue que tu n'as pas mis longtemps à la maîtriser !

\- Ça, c'est parce que je suis naturellement douée avec un couteau.

\- Euh, je voudrais pas interrompre votre querelle de couple, tenta Sting, mais vous ne nous avez pas raconté votre entraînement, finalement. »

Levy le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses iris où commençaient à courir quelques filaments verts, plantés dans les pupilles reptiliennes entourées de bleu, et déclara, les yeux redevenus chocolat : « secret défense ».

Et Sting hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement que leurs hôtes refusent de divulguer leur entraînement, même à des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Ils pouvaient avoir vécu autant de moments douloureux que privés ou dangereux à crier sur tous les toits. Il était déçu du peu de confiance qu'on lui accordait, mais il comprenait.

« Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est qu'il est extrêmement difficile de réaliser cette technique de base, et que comme nous avons des magies de nature très éloignées, nous avons dû... ruser pour atteindre notre but. »

* * *

ça, c'est fait, comme toujours, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et rendez-vous dans le chapitre suivant!


	4. Metallicana

"Metallicana" était un sujet de la Gajevy Week

* * *

« Sting, Rogue, Yukino, merci pour tout. »

Levy s'inclina respectueusement en prononçant ces mots, rapidement imitée par Gajeel et par Panther Lily, qui les avaient retrouvés quelques jours plus tôt (et qui avait été vaguement inquiet quand on lui avait annoncé le retour de Dark Levy).

Sabertooth les avait accueillis, Gajeel et elle, alors qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, Fairy Tail dissoute, pas un sou en poche, la guilde des Tigres leur avait proposé de prendre quelques missions le temps de se refaire un pactole, et leur avait même offert le gîte et le couvert.

Les deux Fées leur en étaient extrêmement reconnaissants, mais ne savaient pas comment les remercier dans les règles. Ils ne possédaient rien, sinon l'argent qu'ils avaient glané grâce à leurs missions et les vêtements qu'ils portaient sur leur dos. Ça ne pesait pas lourd pour remercier une guilde pour avoir pris soin d'eux durant un mois.

Une heure plus tôt, Gajeel et Levy s'étaient regardés, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre de partir les mains dans les poches, mais il y avait urgence. Ils avaient finalement trouvé une solution, au bout d'une demi heure de réflexion : ils étaient devenus plus puissants, ils pouvaient offrir leur aide !

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à ce moment-là, c'était : « si jamais vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ou quoi que ce soit, contactez nous. »

Gajeel se plaça derrière Levy, attrapa ses doigts et tendit leurs bras en avant.

Les Tigres et Lily reculèrent. Ils savaient pourquoi ces deux là voyageaient ensemble, mais ils ne leur avaient jamais fait de démonstration de leur Unison Raid.

La magie soulevait légèrement leurs cheveux attachés, mais les mèches libres s'en donnaient à cœur joie et fouettaient leurs joues pendant qu'ils mélangeaient leurs pouvoirs.

Sans rompre le lien magique, ils écartèrent les doigts. De ceux de Gajeel naquit une sorte de boule d'acier autour de laquelle gravitaient deux anneaux. Ceux de Levy gravèrent des runes complexes sur les anneaux en question.

Pour finir, Gajeel ajouta un socle à la Lacrima d'acier qu'ils avaient créé, y insufflant suffisamment d'Ombre pour faire froncer les sourcils de Rogue. Le socle accueillait des balles d'un orange luisant, se différenciant par les petites étoiles qui flottaient à l'intérieur, sept au total, gravées des mêmes runes que la boule.

L'ouvrage achevé tomba dans les bras de Levy qui ploya un peu sous le poids.

« On peut juste vous passer ça, on a pas suffisamment d'argent pour acheter une vraie Lacrima, et de toutes façons ça serait trop fragile. Ce truc ne peut contacter que nous deux, prenez ça comme une Lacrima d'appel à l'aide. Vous pouvez emmener les Dragon Ball avec vous pour les missions dangereuses. Ça se recharge avec de l'Ombre, donc, Rogue, c'est toi qui t'y colles.

\- Ouaouh... merci... c'est... impressionnant...

\- C'est le moins qu'on pouvait faire pour vous remercier.

\- Pourquoi partir maintenant ? Aussi subitement ? » Demanda Rogue de but en blanc.

Levy regarda Gajeel. C'était à lui de savoir s'il voulait en parler ou non, ça le concernait de trop près.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient entraînés à l'Unison Raid, la personnalité de Levy avait débordé sur le Dragon Slayer d'Acier le faisant plus ouvert, moins secret. Comme il n'avait qu'une personnalité à gérer, avec une grande volonté de base, ce changement n'était visible que durant la minute suivant le mélange de leurs magies. Deux ans auparavant, il aurait réduit en bouillie quiconque aurait même prétendu vouloir connaître sa vie privée. En ce moment, il ne voyait pas beaucoup de raison de cacher ce détail qui n'avait d'importance que pour lui :

« J'ai rêvé de Metallicana cette nuit.

\- Oh ! Et ça signifiait quelque chose ? Demanda Lily qui n'était pas au courant de la relation que partageaient les Dragon Slayers avec leur parent.

\- C'est arrivé trois fois, au total. La première fois, j'ai intégré Phantom Lord deux jours plus tard : dans ce rêve, il était presque transparent et auréolé d'une fumée bizarre. La deuxième fois, il était plus... lumineux, ses ailes brillaient et il m'a presque souri. Deux jours plus tard, j'intégrais Fairy Tail. Cette nuit, il était encore plus lumineux, et il m'a limite fait une accolade. Je pense que Fairy Tail va se relever de ses cendres dans deux jours au plus tard ! »

Il arborait un énorme sourire. Était-ce la joie de revoir tous ses camarades, cesser d'errer sans véritable but ? Retrouver une maison et une famille ? Retrouver l'atmosphère unique qui régnait chez les fées ? Sans doute un peu de tout.

Levy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côt... le vent... ok, elle lui donna un coud de coude dans la hanche et clama :

« Tu sais quoi Gajeel ? J'adore ton père !

\- Hmf... tu dirais pas ça si tu le connaissais...

\- Ben t'auras qu'à nous en parler sur le chemin ! »

Et ils partirent, adressant de grands signes du bras à leurs amis de Sabertooth.

« On commence par où ? Demanda Levy en se retournant vers son compagnon de voyage.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

\- Et moi donc ? Rappelle-moi qui a été touché par l'oracle dragonesque ?

\- Mais il n'a donné aucune indication !

\- Il est parti par où, regardait vers où, t'a poussé dans quelle direction ? C'est pas bien compliqué de trouver des signes dans un rêve ! »

Il la repoussa avec un peu de son ancienne rudesse en grognant. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça, c'était sa manière à lui de lui confirmer que Gajeel Redfox, l'homme dont elle avait longtemps été amoureuse était de retour, après le changement qui faisait suite à un sort commun, qui le transformai en quelqu'un d'hésitant, presque timide, si loin du vrai lui, le Dragon Slayer d'Acier aussi bourru et dépourvu de tact que de talent musical.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il parlait de son père.

« Je sais plus. Il est parti tout droit... ça doit sans doute dire que si on avance sans se préoccuper de rien, on va tomber sur les membres de la guilde ? »

Levy haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être bien ! On perd rien à essayer ! Au pire, si effectivement Fairy Tail se recrée, ça va faire du bruit et on aura pas trop de mal à les retrouver ! »

Ils rirent tous les trois de concert. Ou plutôt, Gajeel et Lily lancèrent leur célèbre « Gihi » entre leurs dents et Levy éclata d'un rire joyeux, impatiente de participer officiellement à une des légendaires bastons de sa guilde.

Lily n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant ces quelques mois, sinon qu'il était devenu bien plus observateur, après avoir passé une année à voyager à travers Fiore, et qu'il leur assurait être devenu beaucoup plus endurant niveau magie, capable de voler avec sa forme de panthère pendant plusieurs heures. Il était d'ailleurs arrivé sous cette forme à Sabertooth, dès qu'il avait appris par les journaux le retour de Gajeel et de Levy. Sting et Rogue commençaient au passage à se demander si leur guilde n'attirerait pas les drôles d'oiseaux ? Jamais deux sans trois. Qui seraient les prochains ? Exceeds ? Erza avec une de ses armures ailées ? Un autre Unison Raid avec de la glace, cette fois ? En tout, cas, ça serait sûrement lié à Fairy Tail.

« Alors, tu en parles de Métallicana ? »

Gajeel dirigea son regard vers Levy, arraché à ses pensées.

Les autres mages de Fairy Tail les reconnaîtraient-ils seulement ? Ils avaient tous les trois beaucoup changé.

Il finit par répondre, après trois secondes de silence, l'iris couleur sang fixé sur celui chocolat.

« Il est... était spécial. Même pour un dragon. Lâcha-t-il en se détournant.

\- Tu en avais rencontré d'autres ?

\- Non, mais il m'en parlait parfois, et entre Natsu qui n'arrête pas de parler d'Ignir et Wendy qui ne tarit pas d'éloges sur Grandine, alors...

\- En quoi il était différent des autres ? Interrogea Lily.

\- En fait, en tant que dragon, il était normal. Je veux dire, il terrorisait les humains, mais comme Ignir, Grandine, et les pères de Rogue et Sting, il ne leur voulait pas vraiment de mal. Par contre, de ce que j'ai compris de comment Natsu et Wendy ont été élevés, on a pas eu la même éducation.

\- Il était dur ?

\- Un peu oui ! Il ne m'adressait quasiment jamais la parole, et je l'ai jamais entendu me faire un compliment ! Comment apprendre à un gamin de six ans à se battre ? Quoi de mieux que de le planter au milieu d'une meute de loups en plein hiver et de se tirer sans rien dire ? À ce sujet, se faire casser le bras par un loup qui a décidé de vous bouffer sur place, c'est super douloureux, ajouta-t-il en désignant son bras droit creusé de cicatrices.

\- Vu comment il t'a parlé après l'affaire des Faces, il avait pourtant l'air d'être fier de toi. Fit remarquer Levy

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Il ne t'a même pas adressé la parole et tu l'as vu pendant quoi ? Une minute ?

\- Ça m'a suffit. Très clairement, il voulait te protéger. J'admets que sa méthode pour améliorer les capacités de combat soit à revoir, mais quand même, ça a marché ! Et l'année dernière, quand tous les dragons ont dit adieu à leur enfant, il n'y a peut être que lui qui a été rude, mais il ne voulait pas que tu le regrettes. Regarde Natsu : tu sais combien de temps il a passé à chercher Ignir ? Et Wendy ? L'intégralité de leur vie. Combien de temps l'as-tu cherché, ton père ? Trois jours ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Ne vas pas me dire que tu as réellement fais des efforts pour partir à sa recherche, si effectivement il t'a laissé un tel souvenir de lui-même. Idem l'année dernière, il ne veut pas que tu le regrettes, il refuse que tu souffres à cause de lui, et sur ce plan-là, crois-moi, ton père a bien mieux fait son boulot qu'Ignir.

\- Il m'a laissé tomber, le 7 juillet 777, comme Ignir, Grandine, Vaislogia ou Skyadrum...

\- Non. Ignir et Grandine ont fait souffrir leurs enfants. Ils avaient une relation unique avec eux, et les ont abandonnés du jour au lendemain, les laissant à eux-même. Et Vaislogia et Skyadrum, j'en parle même pas, ils ont forcé leurs enfants à les tuer ! Ou au moins à croire dur comme fer qu'ils les avaient tués ! Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui a eu le plus d'impact psychologique : se faire abandonner sans prévenir par son seul point de repère, ou devoir tuer l'être auquel on doit tout ? Là-dessus, je pense que Metalicana a été plus malin que les autres, il a réfléchi sur le long terme, t'a donné tous les outils pour survivre sans le moindre regret. Crois-moi, ton père t'aimait, et ce, même s'il n'a pas utilisé le moyen le plus simple pour te le faire comprendre. »

Gajeel ne répondit pas, ressassant les arguments du plaidoyer de Levy.

Pendant plus de dix minutes, le silence ne fut perturbé que par les bruits environnants et le son de leurs bottes sur le chemin, puis, il finit pas prononcer un petit, tout petit « merci », auquel elle répondit par son fameux sourire qui faisait sa réputation à l'ancienne Fairy Tail, accompagné d'un plissement de la commissure des babines de Lily.

Ils traversaient la ville quand le regard de Levy accrocha quelque chose. Un journal. Celui du matin.

En fait, ce n'était pas tant le journal qui l'avait interpellée, mais plutôt l'image qui trônait fièrement à la première page.

La photo du palais royal de Crocus dévoré par les flammes.

Pas n'importe quelles flammes.

Elles formaient deux mots.

Fairy Tail.

« Ça, c'est signé Salamander », fit Gajeel à côté d'elle, qui avait remarqué la même chose.

« Au moins on sait où on va ! » conclu l'Exceed noir.

* * *

Salamèche et Bunny Girl dans le prochain chapitre? allez le lire pour savoir! (après avoir laissé votre avis dans le petit cadre avec marqué "review").


	5. Cuisine

"Cuisine" était un sujet de la Gajevy Week.

* * *

« Levy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai faim.

\- Ben mange. »

Gajeel grogna. Ça faisait presque deux jours qu'ils marchaient vers Crocus sans s'arrêter et il commençait à en avoir assez.

En un mois et demi, ils n'avaient fait leur Unison Raid qu'une fois, pour créer la Lacrima de Sabertooth, et son ancienne personnalité se faisait de plus en plus bourrue, se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement du "Gajeel Primitif" asocial, de l'époque de Phantom Lord

« Tu peux pas me faire à manger ?

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire, et on a encore du chemin jusqu'à Crocus.

\- On aura qu'à courir, c'est pas grave...

\- C'est niet. On s'arrête pas. »

Et ils continuèrent à marcher.

Au bout de deux heures, les hurlements du ventre de Gajeel commencèrent à retentir jusqu'à ses oreilles et à celles de Lily. Ce bruit la renvoya quelques mois en arrière.

...

C'est bien la montagne. L'air pur, la tranquillité... mais c'était encore mieux quand il y avait de l'herbe et des animaux. Pour des raisons évidentes de survie et de nourriture.

Or, dans ces montagnes rocheuses où ils pouvaient se déchaîner à leur guise, ben, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Sauf eux.

Levy avait emporté avec elle suffisamment de conserves pour nourrir un petit régiment pendant un an et demi, mais Gajeel était pour ainsi dire parti les mains dans les poches (juste une main, en fait, l'autre tenait son sac), et avait beau manger des raviolis en boîte, c'était bien beau, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas.

Comme tout Dragon Slayer, il était capable d'engloutir des quantités phénoménales de nourriture, mais comme tous les Dragon Slayer, il fallait aussi qu'il mange de son élément, sans quoi ses réserves de magie ne se restaureraient pas efficacement.

Et ce détail, aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué. Ce fut seulement au bout d'un mois, lorsqu'il s'écroula après un nouvel essai infructueux de contact entre les deux magies, qu'ils comprirent.

Levy lui fabriqua de l'acier avec ses Mots, et il se jeta dessus comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines, ce qui, en un sens, était vrai.

Il lui avait confié le soir même que son acier était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais mangé, mais Levy avait apparenté cela au voyageur qui meurt de soif, perdu dans le désert, à qui on offre une eau, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, et cette eau lui paraît la meilleure au monde.

Cependant, il semblerait que son acier ait réellement été doté d'une saveur particulière, sans doute dû à la magie dont il était issu, et à chaque fois qu'il en mangeait, Gajeel lui répétait la même chose : l'acier créé par la magie des Mots était meilleurs que celui créé par les humains.

Elle se souvint de son mot « acier » qu'elle lui avait créé sur l'île Tenro, avant qu'il ne combatte les deux guerriers de Grimoire Heart, mais pas qu'il lui ait fait une quelconque réflexion sur sa saveur.

Elle lui fit part de son souvenir, et il lui répondit simplement que, s'apprêtant à se battre contre deux adversaires plutôt puissants, il s'était plus concentré sur ses réserves de magie qui se remplissaient, que sur le goût dans sa bouche.

Finalement, ils n'avaient jamais pu répondre à toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient : la magie de Levy était-elle influencée par celle de Gajeel, au point de modifier ses créations (ou tout du moins le goût de son acier) ? Le fait de manger un produit de la magie de Levy, le convertir en sa propre magie pour l'utiliser à rechercher un point où leurs deux pouvoirs pouvaient se mélanger, avait-il aidé à l'harmonisation du lien hésitant qu'ils mettaient en place ?

Ils ne répondirent jamais à ces questions, mais si c'était effectivement le cas, alors ils auraient sûrement mis beaucoup plus de temps à achever leur technique, si Gajeel avait pensé à apporter sa propre provision d'acier.

Et d'ailleurs, il était possible -probable- qu'ils soient jamais l'unique exemple de duo Unison Raid entre un Dragon Slayer et une Mage normale aux pouvoirs de nature si éloignés.

…

L'estomac de Gajeel continuait de crier famine, et Levy était certaine qu'on pouvait l'entendre à deux kilomètres à la ronde.

Et il lui faisait un peu pitié, aussi, avec sa tête de six pieds de long qui clamait « j'ai faim », « je veux une baston », « on est bientôt arrivés ? », « Lily... viens m'aider... je mangerais même des kiwis au point où j'en suis... », « Levy, tu n'as pas de cœur ».

Prise d'une soudaine crise de compassion, elle s'arrêta un instant sur le chemin, brandit sa main, et, deux doigts en avant, fit un signe dans l'air en clamant « Solid Script : Iron ! », et le mot salvateur s'aplatit sur le pauvre Gajeel qui aurait fini par _ramper_ jusqu'à Crocus si elle ne l'avait pas nourri.

Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux (plein de dents aux canines proéminentes) et attaqua son repas sans demander son reste. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait englouti le mot (qui faisait tout de même un bon mètre cube!) sans en laisser la moindre miette, et il rattrapait Levy et le chat noir au pas de course pour se replacer à sa hauteur.

« C'était bon ?

\- Parfait ! Merci !

\- C'était pas vraiment de la cuisine...

\- C'était tout comme, ça avait une saveur particulière, et il n'y a que toi qui arrive à la cuisiner », répliqua-t-il en ricanant et en lui envoyant son fameux regard. Mais si vous savez, celui où il fait comme si il vous regardait de haut (au sens propre), alors qu'il vous apprécie et sait que vous valez quelque chose ? Ben c'est ce regard-là. Il est chiant, hein ? Ben, Levy l'aime bien.

« Levy ! J'ai faim, moi aussi !

\- Mais j'ai plus rien pour faire à manger ! Il ne me reste qu'un haricot ! Et encore !

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie dessus ? Comme pour donner une plus grande valeur nutritive, ou le rendre plus gros ? »

Levy réfléchit un instant, se demandant si une telle chose était possible, avant de trancher en se disant qu'après tout, elle ne perdait rien a essayer.

Elle attrapa le légumineux, activa sa magie et doucement, grava un mot dessus.

Lily récupéra son bien et l'avala.

Une sensation de satiété et d'être dans une forme olympique s'empara de lui.

« Mais qu'est ce tu as utilisé comme mot ? « nourrissant » ?

\- « Senzu ».

\- Senzu ?

\- Senzu.

\- Pourquoi Senzu ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est un cousin à toi qui me l'avait soufflé un jour, qu'il existait des haricots nommés Senzu qui étaient capables de nourrir quelqu'un pour dix jours et de soigner n'importe quelle blessure, rien qu'avec un seul haricot.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout qui ça peut être... il s'appelait comment ?

\- Karin. Un chat gris assez vieux qui parle et qui se trimbale toujours un bâton. Tu le connais pas ?

\- Jamais entendu parler. »

* * *

Ceux qui ont trouvé la référence, vous êtes gentils!

Promis, le retour de l'Allumette c'est dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre!


	6. Il était une fin

Ce n'était pas demandé pour la Gajevy Week, mais comme je faisais une fic, ben fallait bien trouver une fin...

Chapitre très court juste pour finir le voyage.

* * *

C'est au détour d'un chemin, que Gajeel Levy et Lily croisèrent un petit groupe de personnes.

En fait, le groupe en question était constitué exactement de la même manière que le leur : une fille, un garçon et un Exceed.

Sachant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas grand monde susceptible de se balader avec un Exceed (Sting, Rogue, Wendy ou Natsu), ils procédèrent par élimination : soit Wendy avait vachement grandi et s'était trouvée un copain qui ne se serait pas fait tuer par Carla, soit Rogue sortait avec Yukino, soit Sting sortait avec une nouvelle conquête, soit Natsu avait déniché Lucy.

La probabilité étant à peu près la même pour tous ces cas, la loi de Murphy s'appliqua, et ils furent accueillis par une vague de flammes.

Ok, plus de doute, c'était bien Salamèche.

« Salamander ! Je vais te faire la peau !

\- Je t'attends Gajeel ! Tu vas voir comme j'ai progressé !

\- Natsu, tu te calmes !

\- Deux jours tout pile. Quelle ponctualité.

\- Vas-y Natsu ! Tu vas le défoncer !

\- Je crois pas, non... »

Paroles qui appartenaient (dans l'ordre), à Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Lily, Happy et Levy*.

Alors que la tension entre les deux Dragon Slayer était palpable (dans le sens où si Lucy et Levy relâchaient d'un demi Newton leur prise, ils se jetteraient joyeusement l'un sur l'autre (pas qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire à l'instant-même, mais bon, laissons les demoiselles rêver, un peu))

Pendant ce temps-là, Happy continuait à encourager comme à son habitude son père aux cheveux rose, alors que Lily récoltait des informations.

« En fait, Lucy avait fait des recherches sur tout le monde, elle nous suivait via les rumeurs et les journaux, c'est comme ça qu'on a su que vous étiez du côté de Sabertooth, on y allait pour vous trouver. Vous êtes partis ?

\- On a reçu un signal comme quoi Fairy Tail allait se reformer. On se dirigeait vers Crocus.

\- On a eu de la chance de se croiser sur la même route, pour un peu on ne se serait même pas vus, fit remarquer Happy

\- Hmm. »

Lily avait détourné son attention vers les deux filles qui se complimentaient sur leurs cheveux respectifs (sans lâcher leur prise sur les ceintures de leur Dragon Slayer) :

« Ça te va super bien les cheveux longs, Lucy ! C'est Cancer qui te les a fait pousser ?

\- Oui ! Mais dis-donc, t'as énormément changé, Levy ! Les cheveux longs, vêtements amples, presque pas de couleurs vives... Le style de Gajeel a déteint sur toi ? »

Lily manqua de s'étouffer en pensant « pire! elle est passée du Côté Obscur de la Magie ! »

D'un seul coup, Natsu sembla se réveiller. Il se sépara de Gajeel et regarda ses compagnons de voyage : « on refonde Fairy Tail. Vous venez avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'on vous cherchait, tête d'allumette ? Répliqua Levy en faisant ouvrir des yeux ronds à Lucy. Évidemment qu'on vient ! Il faut qu'on aille chercher Gray et Juvia, on a quelque chose à leur montrer.

\- Du calme Levy-chan, il va falloir que tu me racontes _en détails_ ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, et oui, Gray et Juvia sont notre prochaine destination. Vous voulez leur montrer quoi ?

\- Vous le découvrirez en même temps qu'eux, fit Gajeel avec un clin d'œil à sa camarade, qui le lui renvoya.

\- Comme il l'a si bien dit, vous saurez ce qu'on veut montrer au glaçon et à la fille de la pluie quand on les aura trouvés. Et, Lucy, je te raconterais _peut-être_ ce que j'ai fait avec Gajeel cette année passée. Seulement si tu es extrêmement sage. »

...

Pour la petite anecdote, Levy et Gajeel ne parlèrent jamais à quiconque des événements qui eurent lieu lors de leur entraînement. Sauf à Lily, qui habitait tout de même sous le même toit qu'eux. Ben oui, après plus de treize mois à se côtoyer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il aurait été bien trop fatigant de se séparer à nouveau... très frustrant surtout, pensaient-ils en même temps.

* * *

*Ceux qui avaient deviné gagnent... de la fierté. Si.

* * *

The end of the fic! si vous n'aviez pas laissé votre avis en route, c'est le moment ou jamais! je répond à tout le monde que la review soit du genre fruit pourrit ou fleur! venez venez!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!


End file.
